icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jon23812
I just wanted to say hey and *thank you* for your feedback on my blogs! :) Cartoonprincess 22:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Jon23812 22:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Box Hey, I saw you had the box on your page that shows, your b-day, age, Fave: Cartoon Etc. How do you do that? Please tell me? PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 03:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC)PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Thank You! *Tons* in Common! xD I see we like *many* of the same shows and cartoons! You just got 10 times more awesome!!! ;) Cartoonprincess 22:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey @Jon! hi! I just wanted to say that we have a lot in common. We seem to like the same shows and are the same age. It's funny because I used to know someone named Jon with a birthday in July. Anyway, it's cool that we both like funny quotes from Spongebob. Soiled it! Soiled it! Soiled it! LOL! Leave a reply on my talk page! SeddieAddiction 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC)SeddieAddictionSeddieAddiction 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) MirandaCosgroveFan13 KICKBANNED for what reason? Jon, can you tell me why MirandaCosgroveFan13 was KICKBANNED from chat? She's complained before about "meanies" on the chat room, and now I've got a second complaint from her on getting KB'ed again. Did she say something bad or unruly on the Chat room? Just wondering what is going on with her before I reinstate her, if there was a mistake made. If not, then tell me why she deserves to be KB'ed. Thanks! Katydidit 00:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Friend Invite Would you like to be friends? Respond back. Kh2cool 20:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This is me saying hi Howdy Partner ma' names Jessie.I am going to be editting on Icarly from here to there so this is me saying toodles. Jessie the Cowgirl 18:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for our "arguement/misunderstanding" earlier. I don't want to have any "enemies" here in this wiki, and any other wikis. I'll do my best when editing, and I just want to make sure that you understand that I don't '''edit pages for badges/points. I'm used to editing pages/wikis '''without badges/points, and it sometimes "bothers" me, a little, when things pop out in my screen saying "You just got the badge -insert badge name- for -insert reason." I like to call myself an editor, but if I don't even know how to edit properly, then I guess I should stop editing. Again, I apologize for my poor editing, I hope that all is forgiven, and I also hope that someday, we could actually be friends. MLEPresents... 05:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... hey! are u going back on http://tvshowcreator.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Show_Creator_Wiki if uare ill meet u there ftrom the creator of columbianas worst school ever Dylan Troy Um, hey... Listen, I know that there's kind of been some *drama* on chat, lately (apparently you're *quite* a catch! lol ), but don't let that stop you from coming to chat. We all miss you! xD Cartoonprincess 21:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!! Please comes back to the chat @Jon. We *really* miss you! :) Churchpants 21:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey im ready for the crossover im ready go on icarly chat so ill tell u Kickban: Conversethatglowinthedark Hello, this user (http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conversethatglowinthedark) recently wrote a blog with a complaint about being kickbanned from the chat without being warned or contacted about it. I saw that you were the one that assigned the kickban, and I wanted to check in on the reason. There has been confusion lately with a lot of kickbans, and people who are kickbanned probably do know when their behavior is inappropriate, but since there is no log to show the rest of us I suggest leaving an explanation on their talk page so there is no dispute as to what the kickban was for or how long you think it should last. So please consider leaving them a message about it, because that is the only way confusion will be minimalized amongst other mods and there can be a reduction in complaints like theirs where nobody knows if they deserved it or not. FearlessStatic 21:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned Hi, I was kickbanned from the chat. I'd like to know why. (I seriously have no idea) //Conversethatglowinthedark Thank you for the reply! My internet connection is not the best at my summer home, I will watch out for that in the future :) Happy (belated) Birthday!!! Hi @Jon! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! I know it was yesterday, but I didn't have time to say anything because I just came back from vacation. You're 15 now, right? I hope you had a great day! :) Reply on my talk page! SeddieAddiction 23:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC)SeddieAddiction I want you to bear my love child xD Churchpants 01:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Imposters I keep IP-blocking them; I asked the wikia staff for help, they said they are using proxies, so we unfortunately can't do anything against them. Mak23686 18:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hey hello:)Lluvy120 17:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 Sorry Sorry bout that didn't think its spamming and im really bored.... Bye, Buddy! Hey, Dude! Here's an update on my "I'm (Temporarily) Leaving this Wiki" blog. Thanks for the comment! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior/I%27m_(Temporarily)_Leaving_this_Wiki... Byee! Until I come back, MightySeddieWarrior (a mighty warrior from the Seddie tribe). Reply from iCarlyFan2009 - Stop Changing the Production Code - Nickelodeon airs episodes out of order, so that's why you think they are wrong, but their not. Jon23812 04:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You don't own "NICKELODEON" & i help out NICKELODEON. If you won't put it in Production Code as Season & Episodes order, I will. Exsample Season 4 Episode 4 is 404, Season 3 Episode 10 is 310. If you won't fix it, I will... iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 04:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You don't own Nickelodeon either, the episodes are aired out of order, the production codes show the REAL order of the episodes. Now stop. Jon23812 05:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I am an Actor & i am part of NICKELODEON. By the way, I have talk to Dan Schneider & he never mass up order for the series. You want to keep it mass up, That find with me but you are wrong. TvRage.com & IMDb.com do it the right order. You are very wrong & i will report it to Dan Schneider if you won't fix it. Good Bye & i won't do anything anymore with this wikia because i already report it to Dan Schneider. iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 05:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ?? Do you have a way to make ICF2009 stop changing Production codes? -Ire flowa 222 kbed ugh! you need to lose ur mod rights!! i can't believe u KBed me when idk what i even really did wrong! idk what 'the f word' means alright?!?!?!?! u can't even make sure ppl know the rules before u just throw them off of chat. it wasn't right at all that u kbed me. i didn't deserve it. ugh. MirandaCosgroveFan13- Melina* Legendary Creddie shipper, Winner of Creddier of the year award. Shipped Carly/Freddie from the beginning. CREDDIE YEAH! EXTREME CREDDIE SHIPPER! 02:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 kbed OK?!?! well FINE THEN!!! i can 'look it up'. but i didn't deserve to be KBED OK?!?!?! i got KBed 3 times since i joined this stupid wiki and then i start getting along with ppl and u do it again just because u didn't like a dumb word i said!! u don't deserve to be a mod and u just kb people who say stupid words!!!! i should not be KBed right now. u are unfair! MirandaCosgroveFan13- Melina* Legendary Creddie shipper, Winner of Creddier of the year award. Shipped Carly/Freddie from the beginning. CREDDIE YEAH! EXTREME CREDDIE SHIPPER! 02:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 uPDATE News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of Poll of the week, quote of the week, and wiki update.. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. I am a link. Rawr. 19:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly After careful consideration from the heads of The Chizz Weekly '(Miranda '· Nene ·''' Fudge), they have decided to deny your request to resume your old position in the former news team. This is because other users have already claimed those spots you asked for. However, if you can think of another position you would like to have, don't be afraid to tell one of the heads. Re: Games & Puzles Yeah you can. Another Chizz Weekly Update Chatting Hiya, I'd just noticed you hadn't been on chat lately. I was wondering why? I understand if you've been busy, I was just hoping everything was ok. :) Hope to see you in chat again soon! You're really funny! SpencerFanGirl123 21:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:SS We are? Misunderstood that, but usally when you do that it's anonymous. ♥♫ Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why ♥♫ 00:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) HEY VISIT THE LIFE IN SECOND GRADE WIKI--------GOERGE678 Question... So, me and Purpleoonie have been wondering if we can swap who we have for Secret Santa? We both want to give a present to the person the other has been assigned to. So, she wants to do mine (the person you told me I had to give a present to) , and I want to do hers. Is that okay? ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 17:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Comic Strip Go ahead. :) [[User:EpicFork|'''Epic]][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 00:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) i luv u I LOVE YOU ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ I was forced I was forced by Slappy to post that. file:Gift for Jon.png Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) didnt get secret santa I know this is late i just keep forgetting but i never got my secret santa gift -seddiafoeva- Just wanted to say something This user ICarlyFan2009, has also been changing production codes on wikipedia as well. He has been changing production codes. I have even seen him on Dan's facebook wanting him to change the production codes. He has even created a petition about it as well. I have emailed him a few times and he has said the same stuff. I have even showed him the videos Dan posted on youtube and he said that the producers, director and the writters were all wrong. Also I think he is making up the emails he has recived from Dan. To Bad there was a way to perven him from adding is fake stuff. Checker Fred 03:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Taken care of Thanks Jon! ;) DevonAndersen 22:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) How do you change usernames? Sorry, I just joined. Seddie Sucks 22:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) How How do I delete my account? I know but I want to delete my account so how can I? Banning Me I never insulted anyone! I was trying to help the chat be a tad more organized then it was! They were yelling at me saying that i did something wrong when i didn't! If you want insulting, i can surely show it to you, 'cause what i was saying wasn't insulting anyone! 22:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ya well, they were snapping at me to leave chat for trying to make it better! I say stuff i don't mean, and you can ask anyone that knows me from Warriors Wiki, they will say that! 22:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC)